Beware The Frozen Heart
by LadyEudave05
Summary: To save someone from a frozen heart one must show that person love. An act of True Love is the only way to save someone who has had their heart frozen. But can a heart frozen by tragedy save a heart frozen by Ice?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters. I do however own the plot and other characters unless stated otherwise._

_**Twins**__ are two offspring produced by the same pregnancy. Twins can either be __**monozygotic**____("identical"), meaning that they develop from one zygote that splits and forms two embryos, or __**dizygotic**____("fraternal"), meaning that they develop from two eggs, each fertilized by separate sperm cells._

_**Half-identical**__ or __**semi-identical twins**__ (also referred to as "half twins") are the result of a very rare form of twinning in which the twins inherit exactly the same genes from their mother but different genes from their father. Although examples of half-identical twins have been found, the exact mechanism of their conception is not well-understood, but could theoretically occur in polar body twinning where sperm cells fertilize both the ovum and the second polar body._

_This situation is not the same as the common form of fraternal twinning, in which two genetically different ova are fertilized by two genetically different sperm. In this case, the ova are genetically identical._

The InuTenchi and Kouga were discussing rumors in regards to Naraku. Meanwhile Hakkaku and Ginta were still catching up to Kouga who had run ahead of them. The group and the wolf leader all heard the blood curdling scream. And everyone ran to find the ones who screamed.

When they finally got to where the other two wolves were no one was there except Ginta and Hakkaku. Both wolves were lying on the ground and neither was moving. They were just completely shocked. There was blood on the ground and it looked like there had been some sort of fight. Everyone wondered who would do this to their friends.

Kouga despite his distress and anger went over to his friends and Inuyasha surprised them by going with him and Kouga managed to help Hakkaku sit up and he said, "What happened?"

Hakkaku despite being in pain said, "We got ambushed. We didn't even sense them coming."

Kouga looked at Inuyasha and he merely looked at Kouga with a sad look that the humans missed and Hakkaku turned upon seeing Kouga's look and looked toward Inuyasha and Ginta. He didn't even care he was hurt. He went toward them and the humans didn't understand at all. They did though when Hakkaku started crying on Ginta's chest. Kouga was upset too but kept it together for his friend. He merely rubbed Hakkaku's back as he cried.

Inuyasha took in the scents around them and growled and Kouga looked at him and said, "What's wrong Inuyasha?"

He stood up and said, "You all stay here."

Kouga went after him and grabbed his arm and said, "What's going on?"

Inuyasha merely quietly said, "I know who did this."

"Then I'm coming with you." Said Kouga angry

Inuyasha merely put his hands on his shoulders and said, "No you're going to stay here." Before he could protest Inuyasha covered his mouth with his hand, "Stay here with Hakkaku. I will go talk to their Lord and figure out why they attacked them. Maybe there is a valid reason and it was a miss understanding on the Lord's part."

"That won't change the fact they killed my cousin Inuyasha." Said Kouga angrily

"I know that. But I can fix that too. Tenseiga can bring the dead back to life. All I gotta do is ask Lord Sesshoumaru." Said Inuyasha

_(A/N: In my story the wolves don't know Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are related. And in my story Inuyasha and the wolves are old friends. Will explain later in the story.)_

"What makes you think he'll listen to you? He doesn't even care what his Minor Lords do within his own territory." Said Kouga exasperated

"Because he will. Just stay here and keep an eye on everyone. If anyone comes that is wearing a uniform tell them who you are." Said Inuyasha who merely moved away, "And then send a signal up for me to see and I'll come deal with them."

So Inuyasha left them and went in search of the Lord responsible for his friend's death. He found him not long after he left and the Lord said, "What do you want half breed?"

Inuyasha knew this wasn't going to be easy so he decided to do something he never did which was to show this man respect and hope it was enough to get what he wanted. So he bowed and said, "I'm sorry for disturbing you Nii-sama but I wanted to inform you that Lord Ryota is trying to start a war with the Ookami no Taisho."

The man turned and looked at Inuyasha and was shocked that he was actually bowing to him and being respectful and said, "What makes you think that exactly little brother?"

"Because he ordered his men to attack Lord Taiki's nephews. The youngest Prince Ginta was killed while his littermate Prince Hakkaku was injured." Said Inuyasha still bowed

"Insolent fool. Very well I will deal with him then. I am not going to war over a worthless human's mistake." Said the lord but before he could leave Inuyasha stopped him, "Now what Hanyou?"

Inuyasha hated that name but kept it to himself and swallowed his pride and while remaining bowed he said, "If I may Nii-sama I'd like to ask a favor of you. Could you use Father's fang and correct Lord Ryota's mistake?" Before he could say anything Inuyasha added, "I'll pay you back however you want My Lord."

To say that the man, we know is Sesshoumaru, was shocked was understated and he smirked and said, "If I were to ask for Tetsusaiga as payment?"

"Then you may have it." Said Inuyasha calmly not betraying his own feelings

Sesshoumaru was beyond shocked at that but said, "Would you still say that if I were to ask for the same payment?"

Inuyasha understood what he meant and said, "Yes My Lord."

Sesshoumaru stared wide-eyed at that and said, "May I ask why you are so willing to give up so much for someone you are not friends with little brother?"

Inuyasha smiled to himself as he said, "I am friends with them Nii-sama. I've been friends with them far longer than the humans in fact. I met the wolf cubs three years after I did you."

That surprised Sesshoumaru but he said, "Very well let's go see your friends. We will see if I can return the Wolf Prince's life. I cannot guarantee it will work though."

"I understand Nii-sama." Said Inuyasha standing straight finally

When they left the clearing and returned to where everyone was waiting the humans were shocked and tightened their grip on their weapons and when they came over Sesshoumaru pulled Tenseiga and said, "Move wolves."

Both the wolves moved and Sesshoumaru used the sword on Ginta and when he sat up fine Hakkaku hugged him and Sesshoumaru sheathed the sword and said, "Inform your father Prince Kouga I will deal with Lord Ryota myself. There is no need for him to come after him for this."

Kouga bowed and said, "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru. Thank you for your help."

Sesshoumaru didn't acknowledge it and he merely looked at Inuyasha and said, "I will not be collecting on your debt at this moment. I will let you know when and what I am requesting later."

They wondered who he was talking to when Inuyasha completely floored his friends and the wolves when he bowed and said, "As you wish my Lord. And thank you Nii-sama for your help."

Sesshoumaru merely left them and Kouga said, "Your elder brother is Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Yeah he is." Said Inuyasha quietly to them, "But don't get any ideas. I don't have the same privileges you three do. I am only a Prince in blood only. As far as my Nissan is concerned I am nothing but a mistake our father never got the chance to correct."

They felt bad for him and Ginta said, "What did you trade him exactly for his help?"

They all wondered that and Inuyasha said, "Whatever he wanted."

The wolves looked at him like he was insane and Kouga said, "Please tell me you weren't that stupid."

Inuyasha didn't say anything and Ginta said, "Why in the nine hells did you give him an open debt Inuyasha? I get we're friends and have been since we all were pups but that don't mean you should do that."

That shocked the humans and Miroku said, "If I may what is wrong with what Inuyasha did exactly?"

Hakkaku said, "Everything. He gave Lord Sesshoumaru an open debt. That means that the Lord can ask for anything. He can require Inuyasha to marry whoever Sesshoumaru wants to get what he wants. He can require Inuyasha to give him one of his pups when he has them. He can even require Inuyasha to give Sesshoumaru his life. If Lord Sesshoumaru asks for Inuyasha's life he won't be able to fight him and will just have to let the Lord kill him."

They were shocked and Kagome said, "He'll probably ask for Tetsusaiga though."

"Yeah that is probably a very big possibility. But I doubt Inuyasha would give that up." Said Shippou

"He asked me what I'd do if he asked for Tetsusaiga or my life." Said Inuyasha who calmly added, "I already told him he could have both if he wanted them."

They were shocked and Ginta said, "Why would you give him that Inuyasha? Seriously my life isn't worth yours."

Inuyasha shocked them by smiling and said, "To you it isn't. But ask Hakkaku that one. He'll tell you that your life is worth way more than someone else's." They were shocked and he said, "I did it Ginta because of Hakkaku. He's your littermate remember without you around he's alone. And I didn't want him to end up like me."

The Humans didn't understand what he meant and Kouga said, "We've known you for years Inuyasha. We've never seen you with anyone before."

Kagome said, "Ok I'm confused."

Inuyasha said, "Ginta and Hakkaku are what you humans call Twins." And he looked back to Kouga and said, "And you have seen them Kouga. Once actually."

"When?" Kouga said confused

"Do you remember the Ice Princess?" said Inuyasha

"Hell yes. That's when we met you. If it weren't for you then we three would be dead. Cause she'd of killed us." Said Kouga shocking the others.

"Still can't believe you got hit by that Bitch's Ice attack and your still here though." Said Ginta getting Hakkaku's agreement.

Inuyasha smiled and said, "Wasn't me. I saved you three and killed the Ice Princess yeah. But I wasn't the one who got hit. Yuusha was the one who found you three first and the one who got hit by that attack."

The others were shocked and Hakkaku in a quiet tone said, "He died protecting us didn't he Inuyasha."

The others could hear them too and Inuyasha said, "Sort of. I'm alone but not completely."

They understood what he meant even if the others didn't and Kouga said, "But that's reversible Inuyasha. A frozen heart can be reversed and stopped by an act of love."

"Yes but one problem. That only works when it is frozen on accident. If it's done as an actually attack meant to harm you then the only one who can save you is someone whose heart is just as frozen but not by ice." Said Inuyasha who added sadly, "And they won't help us."

Kagome understood who he meant and said, "You mean Sesshoumaru."

"Yeah and like I said he won't help. He hates us too much to do anything for us." Said Inuyasha

The wolves felt bad for him and Hakkaku to him alone said, "We're sorry Inuyasha. If we had been careful that day then he'd be here with you."

Inuyasha merely smiled and to them alone said, "No worries guys I don't blame you three for anything. Sesshoumaru on the other hand I do. If he'd help then Yuusha would be with me. Instead of in the magnolia grove."


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and character. I do own the plot and any other characters. Some instates are from the Disney movie Frozen._

When Sesshoumaru came back he had a very contrite human trailing him and Inuyasha smirked before he did as he had before and bowed as he said, "Hello Nii-sama, Lord Ryota."

Sesshoumaru ignored him and merely gave him a subtle sign to stand up and turned to the wolves and said, "Lord Ryota here has something he would like to tell you three."

Ryota bowed and said, "I am sorry for my transgressions against you and your cousins."

Kouga looked at Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha said, "Unfortunately for you Lord Ryota, Lord Kaemon won't take an I'm sorry especially since you did actually cost his youngest nephew his life. He'll most like ask for something else as payment for this."

Sesshoumaru knew this and merely silenced anything coming from Ryota with a quick flick of his wrist and he said, "That should surface. This Sesshoumaru was planning to replace him anyway."

Kouga bowed and said, "Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru didn't acknowledge him but looked at Inuyasha and said, "Come little brother."

He walked past Inuyasha who merely obeyed and followed after him once away from the others and he said, "What is it you need Nii-sama?"

Sesshoumaru turned round so fast Inuyasha didn't see it coming as Sesshoumaru slammed him against a tree by his throat and Inuyasha didn't even try to fight back. He knew that Sesshoumaru could do as he pleased with him until the debt was settled and Sesshoumaru growled in his face as he said, "You're really gonna just stand there and let me kill you aren't you?"

Inuyasha in a strained voice said, "I am if that's what you want."

Sesshoumaru was not only shocked but disgusted and said, "Give me one reason not to kill you? And your humans don't count. I want a real reason."

Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru and said, "Because it would be cruel to Yuusha if you did."

Sesshoumaru kept his surprise hidden and said, "Enlighten me as to who that is?"

"My littermate." Said Inuyasha only to have Sesshoumaru drop him instantly.

Sesshoumaru was actually completely shocked by that answer and said, "If you had one you would not let him out of your sight any more than your two friends let each other out of theirs."

Inuyasha's voice was almost silent as he said, "Yuusha isn't with me because he was struck by an Ice Princess while trying to save Kouga and his cousins when we were younger."

Sesshoumaru merely lifted Inuyasha's lowered face to look at him and saw no lie in what he had said before he himself said, "So where is he then? If he had died you would've gone insane."

"The Magnolia Grove. He was struck in the heart by her attack. I can't help him." Said Inuyasha sadly

Sesshoumaru understood everything and said, "I am not requiring your life Inuyasha."

"Then what do you want of me Nii-sama?" said Inuyasha not looking at his Elder Brother

Sesshoumaru stood and had a perfect idea that would work in his favor so he said, "You to come to the Castle in three weeks' time."

That confused him but he said, "What's in three weeks you want me at the Castle for?"

"I have been informed that my mother is hosting another of her inane balls to get me a mate…which I do not want at this present time." Said Sesshoumaru, "So to that you will accompany me for this ball of her's."

"To what end?" said Inuyasha curiously

"Since your demon isn't set for either Alpha or Beta as of yet it is perfect really. You will be escorted by me. Mother will have no reason to protest if she sees I have chosen for myself and it will keep those horrid females she invites away from me." Said Sesshoumaru

"So you want me to pretend to be you're intended to get out of having to deal with sniveling princesses?" said Inuyasha trying really hard not to laugh

"Yes I do." Said Sesshoumaru, "You will be given everything for the deration of the ball." Sesshoumaru smirked to himself, "And if you prove you can behave and not cause a scene I may actually allow you to stay permanently."

Inuyasha gasped as he looked at him in shock and said, "You did not just tell me I have a chance to actually come home finally."

"I did. But only if you prove to me you can act like a proper youkai prince instead of a sniveling pup fresh from the nursery." Said Sesshoumaru waiting for the outburst that was sure to come from such a comment.

"Alright but I have a condition to that." Said Inuyasha seeing him about to comment he added quickly, "You are asking me to lie Nii-sama. I don't like lying any more than you do. And you are not just asking me to lie to random strangers but Father's mate as well. And to keep pampered Princesses away from you too which will probably be a full time job as well as deal with all their comments without reacting to them no matter how harsh they are. That is way more than repaying a debt owed. Being your date is the debt owed everything else is extra and you know this. Especially since you and I both know that Father would be disappointed in us for deceiving your Mother like we are going to do."

Sesshoumaru had to admit Inuyasha did make a fine point so he said, "Alright what is your condition little brother? And before you say it no those humans cannot come. They are not obedient enough to join other wise I would allow it."

"I'm going to have to listen to Rin calling me mommy huh?" said Inuyasha deadpanned

"It would help sell it." Said Sesshoumaru, "My mother has met her before and knows of the relationship between me and her as well as our own."

Inuyasha sighed as he stood up and dusted himself off having fallen when Sesshoumaru abruptly released him before he said, "My condition is quite simple actually." He looked at Sesshoumaru as he added, "I merely ask that you release Yuusha from his prison. He has been trapped for far too long and only you can release him. You are known as the Ice Lord for a reason Nii-sama."

Sesshoumaru said, "I will try. But I cannot guarantee it as before with Tenseiga."

"That's all I ask." Said Inuyasha smiling, "It has been a long time since I've had my other half and would greatly like him back." He grimaced, "It's unnerving and unbalancing to be alone. That was why I asked you to revive Ginta. I didn't want Hakkaku to end up like me or worse."

"It would have been worse. Whereas Prince Ginta was actually dead our brother is not. He is only frozen in time waiting to be released." Said Sesshoumaru who thought on it, "There is a possibility that he has not aged little brother. It is quite possible that Yuusha is the same age and size he was when he was frozen."

"No I've been to see him several times. He's the right age and size." Said Inuyasha

"Alright well go back to your friends. Make sure you are at the Castle before the night of the full moon. That way I have time to get a formal Kimono fitted for you." Said Sesshoumaru

"Very well Nii-sama I will see you then." Said Inuyasha leaving but not before indulging his demon by actually kissing Sesshoumaru on the cheek.

He was trying not to snicker as he walked away only to hear, "What was that for?"

"No reason." Said Inuyasha removing the snickering smirk from his lips before turning around to look at his brother smiling, "We are supposed to be pretending to be engaged are we not. That means we have to be affectionate in public with each other. The ruse will never work if we react as if we are shocked from receiving it."

Sesshoumaru said, "You are correct. We will deal with that upon your arrival."

Inuyasha acknowledged this before he left to return to his friends and Kouga jumped him first and said, "Well what is the payment did he tell you?"

"Yep and it's simple really." Said Inuyasha who looked at his friends, "You all are going back to Kaede's for a while. You can't come with me as I was forbidden from bringing you."

"Bringing us where exactly?" said Kagome clearly not liking this idea at all.

"To the Western Castle. Sesshoumaru has ordered me home before the full moon." Said Inuyasha

"For what exactly?" said Kouga worried

"He's not going to publicly execute you is he?" said Ginta feeling sick to his stomach at the thought.

"Nope he said it himself he's not taking my life which means he won't take Tetsusaiga either. Apparently his mother is throwing him a ball to pick a mate. He simply wants me to attend." Said Inuyasha

Kagome said, "Why exactly? You two aren't that close."

"He wants me to go as his intended. He wants to not only stop his mother's matchmaking but keep the Youkai Princesses from bothering him all evening." Said Inuyasha, "So I am to pretend to be engaged to him. Not that harsh of a punishment especially not in the long run of things."

"Oh this I gotta hear." Said Kouga crossing his arms, "Why exactly is it not harsh in the long run? Seems downright cruel to me."

"He has said that if I can behave and act like a proper Youkai Prince then I am free to return home permanently." Said Inuyasha smiling, "In other words no more fighting with him and having to live in the wild like a mongrel. I can finally have my brother as my brother instead of an enemy."

"Yeah that would be a good thing." Said Kouga smirking, "But you got a problem though man."

"Yeah what's that?" said Inuyasha crossing his arms over his chest.

"He said Proper Youkai Prince. You don't know how to act like a demon Prince cause you were raised by your ma in a human court not a demon one." Said Kouga

Inuyasha laughed and said, "And your point. So I've only attended a human court before. Did you really think my mother would keep me ignorant of my demon heritage? I had tutors just like you did. Just cause I don't act like a Prince don't mean I don't know how to. Just means I don't bother to. What's the point in acting all proper if all anyone sees is the fact your half of something? "Said Inuyasha surprising them all, "I am seen as a Hanyou first Kouga. And if I am luck I am seen as a Western Prince and that is by My Father's friends only. Not even Nissan's guards treat me as Royalty. In fact I can't even claim such a thing around them without getting beat for it cause they all think I died with my Father same as my mother. Sesshoumaru don't change this perception either. So I am actually looking forward to this ball of his. He has to acknowledge in front of everyone exactly who I am. I can't wait to see their faces I really can't. Especially Jaken's when he realizes he has to be respectful to me in the same way he is Sesshoumaru."

That had them laughing and Shippou in a voice to quiet for the humans to hear said, "Can I come with you please Inuyasha? I don't wanna stay with them."

Inuyasha had heard him and so had the Wolves and Inuyasha said, "Yeah brat come on. We gotta get going if we're to make it there on time."

Shippou ran over to him and jumped up on his shoulder when Inuyasha crouched down for him and Kagome said, "You're leaving now?!"

"Yeah we have to. It's a long way from here to the Castle." Said Inuyasha as he stood up straight with Shippou on his shoulder, "I am assuming your parents are coming Kouga?"

"Probably. So we'll see you there. You know their gonna drag us there even if it's by our ears or tails." Said Kouga annoyed

"Ok then you take them back to Edo since your den's that way anyway." Said Inuyasha smiling

"Hey who said I take orders from you mutt?" said Kouga as Inuyasha was leaving.

"I did. I'm bigger than you." Said Inuyasha sticking his tongue out at him.

"Very mature Inuyasha. What are you 5?" said Kagome laughing with the others.

"Nope 200. Or the equivalent of a 16 year old human." Said Inuyasha amused.

Kouga put his fists on his hips and said, "Then you got it wrong mutt face. I'm older than you are. By several years."

"Ooh like I'm scared. You're still a cub and you know it." Said Inuyasha busting up at the bright red face Kouga was sporting.

"Ooh you're going to get it. I'm the oldest one here so stop picking on me." Said Kouga clearly mad.

"Actually Kirara is the oldest one here wolf. She's around 4,000 years old give or take a few. She used to travel with Lady Midoriko and was old even then." Said Inuyasha only to get snarled at, "Well you were. Don't get angry at me for telling the truth. You've known me long enough to know I don't like lying any more than Sesshoumaru does."

Kirara merely snorted a response and Inuyasha sighed and said, "I don't know probably. Why?"

She looked at him and mewed and Sango said, "What'd she say Inuyasha?"

"She wants to join us." Said Inuyasha looking at them now, "Kirara as I said is quiet old. Her mother left her in the care of the Shiro Inu Clan when she was a little kitten due to them be hunted by fur hunters. So she was asking who I thought would be at their besides my step-mother."

Sango smiled at her companion and put her down on the ground and said, "If you wanna go with Inuyasha then go ahead I'm not going to stop you."

Kirara was torn though and voiced it too and Inuyasha said, "She's torn. She wants to go with us but she doesn't want to abandon you either."

"If you want Kirara you can come with us and I'll bring you to the Castle when we go. I'll pick you up from the village myself before we head to the Castle." Said Kouga crouching down to her level so she could see him better without raising her head too far, "Does that work elder?"

Kirara responded and Inuyasha said, "She agreed. Be careful guys we'll see you when this is over."

When they left the sight of the others Inuyasha ran through the forest. He kept going until late that night when he stopped for the night to rest. He hunted for them both and Shippou relished the fresh meat since Kagome was adamant that they couldn't have raw meat so they were relishing the fact that they were free to make their own decisions. When they came to the Western City Shippou was surprised by everything he saw.

The City was huge and it was all contained within a huge stone wall that ended at the Mountain range that the Castle was built into. The Castle itself had several tier gardens and buildings. Inuyasha knew that the houses in the bottom district were for Servants, merchants, and the farmers of the Castle and City. Then the more important offices were on the tiers the higher your tier the more important the job you had. Sesshoumaru's advisors, Generals, scholars, and healers all held the very top tier for themselves. Then it went down from there. The lowest ranked socially lived at the bottom closest to the wall. When they got to the gate there were several guards checking people in most likely looking for would be assassins and criminals trying to sneak into the City what with so many important people coming for the ball.

When they got to the gate the guards stopped him and said, "Name."

The guards sounded bored to them and Inuyasha didn't bother bowing like the others in the line as he stood at his tallest and in the most Sesshoumaru like voice he could muster he said, "Inuyasha ouji youngest son of Lord Toga the former Inu No Taisho and younger brother to Lord Sesshoumaru the current Inu No Taisho."

They looked at him and the elder guard said, "Oh is that so got any proof of that kid."

Inuyasha merely removed Tetsusaiga from its sheath before holding for him to see before flooding it with his Youkai and said, "Proof enough sir."

The man was in shock and bowing said, "Yes Prince Inuyasha. Sorry for having to ask for proof of identity."

"No need to be sorry I can understand the reason. I know what the western Kingdom thinks of me." Said Inuyasha smiling politely, "Is my Elder brother in yet?"

"Yes sir. He just arrived last night fairly late." Said the guard

Inuyasha thanked him and then left the gate for the Castle itself and Shippou said, "Why'd he have to ask for proof Inuyasha?"

"Because as far as anyone here knows my mother and I died with my father the night I was born." Said Inuyasha

"Is that because Sesshoumaru abandoned you when you were little like me?" said Shippou

"Yes it is. And I was actually younger than you are now Shippou. My mother died when I was two winters and I met Sesshoumaru two months later. So I was way younger than you are now kit." Said Inuyasha smiling at the fox kit on his shoulder

"How'd your momma die?" said Shippou curiously before adding, "My momma died trying to save my sister from a bunch of wolves."

"Didn't help did it?" Said Inuyasha watching him out of the corner of his eye.

"Uh huh Neechan died two days later from her injuries." Said Shippou sadly, "Papa was angry with himself cause he wasn't there to protect them. He was teaching me to hunt instead."

Now it made sense why Inuyasha couldn't get Shippou to go hunting with him and he said, "Shippou you realize that wasn't your fault right? That what happened to your Momma and your sister wasn't cause of your training. That it was just a very hard fact of life."

"I know that. But it don't change the fact I'm still scared something is going to happen to the others cause your busy picking up my training from my father." Said Shippou truthfully

Inuyasha sighed and decided something and he said, "How about this while we are alone here I'll teach you to track and hunt that way you don't have to worry about the others getting hurt? How's that sound?"

Shippou looked at him and said, "You mean that?"

"Yep I mean it. So sound good?" said Inuyasha looking at him.

Shippou wrapped his arms around his neck and said, "Yeah it's awesome."

When they got to the main castle they were met by a servant who said, "Welcome Prince Inuyasha my Lord has asked that I show you to your room."

"Very well." Said Inuyasha smiling at her.

When they were in the room Inuyasha saw the Kimono placed out for him to wear and snickered. He and Shippou got cleaned up completely. Shippou having fun for the first time with Inuyasha playing in the water with him. After he got Shippou dry and in a clean Kimono the servant had brought for him to wear Inuyasha went to make himself presentable.

But Shippou on the other hand sat on that large bed trying really hard not to cry and failing miserably and when Inuyasha came out he could hear Shippou's quiet sniffling and went over to the little Kit and knelt down in front of him and said, "What's wrong pup?"

Inuyasha hadn't realized he'd said it but Shippou had heard him and it only made him cry all the more and Inuyasha merely held him against his chest and then decided to do something to make the kit feel better he moved his kimono and let Shippou actually latch on. Having not chosen yet which he was made it so he could be a wet nurse just like a virgin human woman could become one when it was required. So Shippou was nursing from him and slowly calming down. When he was calm again Inuyasha said, "Are you ok now?"

Shippou snuggled into his bare chest and in a broken voice said, "I miss my family."

Inuyasha didn't know what to do but he merely pet the poor kid's head and did something that made his demon scream in pain he said, "Do you have any other siblings or family besides your parents and sister?"

Shippou rubbed his face and nudged his nose against Inuyasha's chest and Inuyasha merely let him latch on again if he wanted it and when he let go again Shippou's almost quiet voice said, "I got an older half-brother somewhere. He didn't like my Momma very much because his momma was with papa first and felt that his mother had been cheated when my mom got to be papa's mate and not his momma. But he's not like Sesshoumaru is with you. He loved both me and Kiori very much."

"What's his name? I'll ask Sesshoumaru if he can send out word that you're looking for him. In fact there are Kitsune guards here. He might be here." Said Inuyasha ignoring how his heart was breaking as he spoke.

"Ryou." Said Shippou sniffling

Inuyasha smiled and said, "Then why don't we get you cleaned up and then I'll have a servant take you to go play with Rin if she isn't busy while I talk to Sesshoumaru ok."

So they got Shippou cleaned up then had a servant take him to play with Rin but the servant said, "Lady Rin is in her lessons at the moment. But I can take him to the nursery and he can play there. Our Lord has lots of toys there so he'll be entertained and I'll inform the tutor that you are there and he'll drop her off there instead of handing her to Master Jaken to watch."

"Sound ok with you Shippou?" said Inuyasha looking at the little kit in his arms.

Shippou reached for the servant and said, "Yeah that's ok Inuyasha."

So when they left Inuyasha felt uneasy but pushed it aside as he went to his brother's study and knocked on the door before entering it and said, "Hello Nii-sama."

"Little brother. Is there something you need or are you just informing me you are here and that you have brought the kittling?" said Sesshoumaru not looking up at him.

"Both actually." Said Inuyasha who steeled himself as he added, "It's come to my attention that Shippou actually has an Elder Half Brother one who at this moment doesn't know that Shippou is alive and with me."

"And you would like me to find him for you." Said Sesshoumaru guessing where this was going.

"Please Sesshoumaru he's already upset enough that I spent a good two hours calming him down and he's still depressed cause he misses his family." Said Inuyasha who didn't hide the fact that the though hurt him as he added, "He needs to be with his real family not be made to stay with ones who are not."

Sesshoumaru looked up that time and saw the fact Inuyasha was watching out the window but could still see his eyes enough to know that he was upset over this decision and said, "Who am I looking for?"

He knew that once Inuyasha's mind was made up there was no chance of changing it and Inuyasha said, "Shippou said his name was Ryou."

"I actually have a Kitsune name Ryou working here. He's Rin's personal servant." Said Sesshoumaru having him sent for so that they could talk to him and he had Shippou sent for as well just in case it was.

When the Young Kitsune came into the room Inuyasha immediately recognized his scent as being familiar and said, "Well that was easier than I had thought it would be. I figured he'd be working for you."

Ryou looked from the Hanyou to Sesshoumaru before saying, "Have I done something wrong My Lord?"

"No Ryou you haven't." said Sesshoumaru indicating Inuyasha, "This is my younger half-brother Inuyasha. And he has something to tell you."

Ryou looked at him and Inuyasha said, "You are aware of what has happened with your family are you not?"

"Yes sir. They were murdered by some other demons." Said Ryou in an indifferent tone that both brothers knew was to protect himself from the pain it caused.

"The Thunder Brothers actually. But the reason you were summoned here is cause your younger brother is looking for you." Said Inuyasha calmly when he was anything but.

"My younger brother died with my father. Please don't take me for a fool Prince Inuyasha." Said Ryou sternly

Sesshoumaru intervened and said, "Actually Ryou he didn't. He has actually been in the care of my younger brother since your Father died. He is here in the Castle and will be here shortly."

Ryou knew his Lord didn't lie and he looked at Inuyasha and said, "He's really been with you this whole time?"

"Yes he has. Shippou came to my friend Kagome and me in search of the Shikon jewel shards we had so that he could kill the Thunder brothers and reclaim your father's pelt from Manten. When he failed to get them we helped him with it. Both brothers fell to me and Shippou was able to retrieve the pelt himself without our help. He has been with us ever since because he had nowhere else to go. I was not informed of you until a few moments ago or I would have sought you out before." Said Inuyasha just as there was a knock on the door.

When the servant came in she said, "I brought Prince Inuyasha's kit as you asked my lord."

"Let him in." said Sesshoumaru getting up from his chair behind his desk to come stand in front of it instead knowing that Inuyasha was going to need him later.

When Shippou came in he didn't have his head up and said, "Yeah Inuyasha."

"Got a surprise for you." Said Inuyasha smiling, "Look up pup."

Both Ryou and Sesshoumaru heard the name and Sesshoumaru knew it was going to hurt a lot now and Shippou did look up and was completely shocked as he cracked a huge smile and exclaimed, "NISSAN!"

Shippou had launched himself at Ryou who caught him and couldn't believe his younger brother was really fine and after being reunited Ryou looked at Inuyasha and bowed again before he said, "Thank you Prince Inuyasha for keeping my younger brother safe all this time. I don't know how I can ever repay you for it."

Before anyone could say anything to him Inuyasha said, "Don't worry about it. Just glad the runts happy again. It's not right for him to be all depressed."

When Ryou stood straight again Shippou had his face in Ryou's neck but soon moved and got down as he shimmered and he was no longer ankle high but waist high on Inuyasha who laughed and said, "I knew that baby act of yours was crap."

Ryou snorted and said, "Yeah kits have a glamor on them while they still live with their parents so that they are small enough to hide effectively when it is needed. When their parents die the glamor stays until they are old enough to fend for themselves. In some cases like with Shippou who have an older family member the original glamor gets negated by that members Youkai because it isn't their glamor placed on them."

Sesshoumaru was intrigued but Inuyasha said, "I know. Shippou isn't the first Kitsune I've ever met. I knew what it was I just liked teasing him about it though. Especially when Kagome treated him like a baby or a doll."

Shippou looked at him and gave him a glare that had Sesshoumaru snort in laughter much to everyone's surprise and he said, "Sorry but I think he's been around your Miko too long cause that is the same look she gives you when you've done something wrong."

Inuyasha joined him and said, "Yeah I know it's sad." He looked at Shippou as he added, "You can stop glaring Pup you're not going to scare me with it. You're not her and have no power over me."

Shippou pointed at him and said, "You just wait till we see Kagome again. Then you're gonna get it."

Ryou didn't understand that and Inuyasha realized Shippou didn't understand and he crouched down and said, "Come here runt."

When Shippou came over to him Inuyasha looked him in the eye and said, "Shippou we're not gonna see Kagome later." Shippou went to comment but Inuyasha shushed him as he added, "You're gonna stay here with your brother when I leave. There's no reason for you to be traveling all over the country hunting shards and fighting demons for them. It's dangerous that's why I always had you run and hide somewhere till we were done and I came to get you. You're safer here with him than with us."

Shippou actually surprised his brother by crying and putting his arms around Inuyasha's neck and out right begging him not to leave him. Ryou was torn between keeping his brother there at his side and letting him continue going with the young Prince. But it was Sesshoumaru who broke the argument and said, "Since it is obvious that Shippou wants to stay with Inuyasha but needs Ryou I have an easy solution. Inuyasha would you allow Ryou to join your pack?"

"Of course if that's what he wants." Said Inuyasha without any hesitation what so ever.

Even Sesshoumaru was surprised by this cause it was an important decision and Inuyasha had made the decision with no background information about Ryou whatsoever. And Ryou looked at him in shock and said, "You're sure about that Prince Inuyasha. I mean you don't even know me. And an Inu's pack is his most trusted people his family."

"I'm sure. I never knew anything about any of my other pack mates fore they joined. In fact we all started out as enemies. With the exception of Kirara she had no reason to fight with me since she was pack to start with." Said Inuyasha as he stood with Shippou in his arms, "And now we trust each other with our lives and I wouldn't change any of them for anything in the world."

Sesshoumaru said, "You let your human half rule to much little brother."

"No I don't. I didn't trust them right off Nii-sama. I let them travel with me but I never trusted them until I saw how they reacted in a real fight at my side. Then I trusted them fully and made them pack." Said Inuyasha adjusting Shippou's weight, "And Ryou will be no different. He can come but till I actually see him in an actual fight alongside me and the others he's just traveling with us to be near Shippou. If it weren't for Shippou being pack then I wouldn't allow him to come with us."

Ryou was surprised at the bluntness but said, "At least it makes sense now Prince Inuyasha. Even I thought you were way to trusting for a moment."

Inuyasha snorted and said, "Nope not a chance. To be truthful I border on paranoid then naivety."

Shippou snorted and looked at him and said, "Actually you don't border on anything. You are actually a paranoid jealous idiot Inuyasha."

Ryou went to scold him only for Inuyasha to actually surprise him by tickling Shippou rather than scold him and Shippou laughing a lot and then surprising all of them by saying, "Ok…I…Give…Mama…"

Inuyasha stopped and let Shippou go who lay on the floor at Inuyasha's feet breathing hard from laughing so much and Inuyasha just laughed again instead of being freaked out by the name and Sesshoumaru said, "Ryou why don't you take your brother to go pick up Rin from her lessons. She should be done by now."

"Yes My Lord." Said Ryou bowing before turning to Shippou and adding, "Come on little brother lets go get Lady Rin. She'll be most happy you're here to play with."

Shippou got up and surprised everyone except Inuyasha by not only hugging him but kissing his cheek before going with his brother and Sesshoumaru once alone said, "Why are you not weirded out right now?"

"Cause I already knew how he saw me." Said Inuyasha looking at him, "He'd have nightmares and would come seek me out even when with Kagome. He'd be half asleep and call me Mama so it's nothing new."

"But why Mama though? Papa I can see but not Mama." Said Sesshoumaru

Inuyasha snorted and said, "You haven't taken my scent yet have you."

"No why would I?" said Sesshoumaru confused

"Cause if you had then you'd of realized why." Said Inuyasha, "When he gets upset or scared he wants to nurse."

Sesshoumaru said, "You take the beta position in your pack why?"

"It doesn't matter whether I am Alpha or beta I am still strong enough to hold my own with you in a fair fight. And all the females are human. I am not going to let him nurse from them when he has teeth. I remember my mom doing that with me. I have no intention of letting anyone else do that when I can do it myself. Milk teeth break the skin just as easily as normal ones Nii-sama. I heal faster than they do. Plus mine is better than there is anyway what with my Youkai adding to it. Why do you think Hanyou are weaker than full demons? Its cause a human's milk isn't the same as a bitch's milk." Said Inuyasha

"Then explain yourself cause Izayoi was human and dad wasn't around to help." Said Sesshoumaru

Inuyasha smiled and said, "You're not my only brother Sesshoumaru. And no I didn't mean Yuusha either. He was my age. Mother died having my younger half-brother. Me and Yuusha are as strong as we are cause of our step-father taking over for Father in his absence." He leaned on the wall, "Why do you think that my scent confuses your demon so much? It's because I don't smell entirely like family. My step-father's scent is balanced with Father's scent. We lived with him until he died. That was when we met Kouga and his cousins. We were trying to find our younger brother."

"Why?" said Sesshoumaru having a feeling he wasn't going to like this.

"The ones who killed our step-father took him with them. They couldn't control him so they killed him. Our brother on the other hand was the age Shippou appeared before the glamor was released. He didn't fight much but we heard him screaming and calling us so we returned from hunting and found everything destroyed and burning. We chased after them but lost their trail near the eastern mountain range that Kouga's tribe lives in. We split up to check the two roads and Yuusha heard them scream and howled for me. He was hit by the ice princess's attack and I couldn't do anything. He told me to ignore him and save the cubs so I did. We left for the grove where I left him and I promised to find our younger brother Kouta before he was completely incased in ice." Said Inuyasha who had taken to looking out the window again, "I looked for years and found no sign of him not even a whisper. When I got a hint about a bandit named Onigumo having had possession of Kouta I sought him out. That's how I met Kikyo. I was told he had been betrayed by his own men. I found Kikyo's scent near where he would have washed up after a trip down the river they threw him in after burning him alive. I had no idea he was there because I didn't know his name and Kikyo couldn't see the mark I was looking for due to the burns. I didn't find out until I met Miroku that the one named Onigumo was no longer around but had turned himself into someone else."

"Do I even wanna ask who?" said Sesshoumaru

"Onigumo is the human half of Naraku. He allowed demons to devour his human body to give him a new one so he could take Kikyo as his lover. Problem was she wanted me. He tricked us. And the rest of that you know." Said Inuyasha who continued to look outside, "I've been searching since I was released but have found nothing. So I don't know if he is alive or dead at the moment because we are not linked like I am with Yuusha or you. It's not demon blood we share but human blood and humans don't have that link."

Sesshoumaru put his hands on Inuyasha's shoulders before hugging him and said, "I'll have the markets searched for him. I am sure if he was sold as a slave there has to be a paper trail somewhere and I have the authority to seize those records where you can't."

"Thank you Nii-sama I appreciate it." Said Inuyasha smiling weakly, "I really don't relish telling Yuusha later that I failed to find him. He would be very angry with me."

Sesshoumaru merely tightened his arms and said, "Come I'll show you around while we have time before the midday meal."

So they went around the Castle but Inuyasha wasn't really paying attention. Sesshoumaru saw this and knew what was wrong. His younger brother was dwelling on his own younger siblings. He had planned on surprising his brother at the ball in the next day but decided it would be better to do it now. So he took Inuyasha to the dining hall before he went to get his surprise. Rin and Shippou came in then too. And Shippou hugged Inuyasha as he crawled in his lap knowing something was wrong with Inuyasha. Ryou watched this and even he knew something was wrong with the Young Prince. And he went over to him and sat in the chair next to him.

"What's wrong Prince Inuyasha?" said Ryou

"First off you don't gotta call me Prince. None of my friends do and only my retainer Myouga gives me a title." Said Inuyasha as he passed Shippou to his brother, "And I'm fine Ryou."

Ryou knew that wasn't true and said, "You don't look like Inuyasha. In fact you look depressed."

Shippou knew what was wrong and said, "You miss your brother huh Inuyasha."

Inuyasha only gave him a small smile before he ruffled his hair and Rin said, "Don't worry Master Inuyasha; Papa will be back soon he never leaves for very long."

Inuyasha chuckled and said, "He didn't mean Sesshoumaru Rin. And you can't call me by my name Rin."

Shippou understood and said, "He's momma Rin."

Ryou was confused and Inuyasha said, "I'm Nissan's intended." He lowered his voice so it was just them, "Nissan is afraid of the pampered princesses and wants me to keep them away at the ball. So it's just pretend."

Ryou snorted and said, "I heard nothing."

Rin was confused but said, "If you didn't mean papa then who'd you mean mama?"

"He means Yuusha, Rin. He's mama's littermate." Said Shippou surprising Ryou with the name used for Inuyasha.

Ryou said, "Why didn't he come with you then Inuyasha? I doubt Lord Sesshoumaru would mind."

"My littermate was frozen by an Ice Princess when we were younger." Said Inuyasha as he merely played with the sleeve of his new kimono, "He's been that way for a long time."

Ryou said, "Sorry I shouldn't have asked."

"Nah its fine. And anyway it's not just Yuusha I miss anyway. I got a younger half-brother that was taken away from us by slavers that killed our step-father. Yuusha and I were looking for him before he was attacked by the Princess and I have been looking since. And I still haven't found him." Said Inuyasha quietly as he added, "For all I know he's dead."

Just then Sesshoumaru came in and said, "Little brother."

Inuyasha looked up at him and was actually shocked and he broke out in a large smile before moving from the table he sat at only to be gallomped by another half demon male who exclaimed, "Asha!"

Inuyasha hugged him and shocked Sesshoumaru and the others by purring in happiness. And he looked at Sesshoumaru and said, "Thank you Nissan."

"You're welcome little brother. I was going to surprise you tomorrow with him but I figured you needed to have him around before that." Said Sesshoumaru giving them a smile, "So shall we eat or do you all just wanna sit around doing nothing? And Ryou you are welcome to join us and your brother."


End file.
